Just like old times
by hazelfrost
Summary: Written after the SS arc, Soifong and Yoruichi are reunited again and they spend their time by taking a nice picnic. SoifongxYoruichi pairing.


Title: Just Like Old Times

Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine in any way or form.

Summary: I suck at this so just read on for yourself. All I can say is that it's a pretty short and sweet fic with my two current favorite Bleach character pairings Soifong and Yoruichi.

Author's note: If your not into this kind of pairing don't even bother scrolling down. For the rest, enjoy my very first Bleach fic. And thanks to wikipedia for some bleach definitions and info which helped me write this fic in greater detail. Apologies in advance for minor spelling or grammar mistakes because even if I think everything looks good I always end up messing up something.

-------------------------------------------

The weather was still relatively humid and hot at this time of the year in Soul Society, despite the fact that it was nearing the end of summer. The captain of the second division and commander of the secret mobile unit of Soul Society Soifong, found herself sitting quietly with a large picnic basket beside her as she took a cozy spot under a shady cherry tree. Gone were the normally aloof and cold look on her eyes and straight-laced face she usually wore while dealing in front of her subordinates and other shinigami captains.

In place of her usually icy outlook was a small smile of a person finally happy with the turn of events in her life. If anyone from Soul society would've seen the captain at that moment they would most likely be surprised to see Soifong's changed demeanor. Her smile grew brighter as her sparkling dark eyes cast upon the clear blue sky, take away a few patches of thin white clouds that manage to push themselves to form in the horizon. A soft breeze from the east passed through the direction where Soifong sat, cooling her somewhat pale and sweaty skin.

She merely sighed as she inhaled the refreshing air passing her by. Thinking back to these past few days, she couldn't believe how much had happened within Soul Society. First there was the execution of Kuchiki Rukia for breaking shinigami laws. Then came those ryoka desperate to save her. She didn't think they would cause so much chaos in Soul Society, but they proved themselves tougher than previously thought, especially that orange haired kid named Kurosaki Ichigo.

On top of it all, it was actually Captain Aizen who was working behind Rukia's supposed execution. He revealed himself to everyone in the Gotei 13 that he was actually a traitor to the shinigami cause, as well as killing the entire 46 members of the Central 46 chambers, and wanted to have Rukia executed to extract the powerful Hogyoku made by Urahara. An orb which dissolves the boundary between shinigami and hollow powers and lets shinigami and hollows beyond the normal shinigami/hollow power limits.

And as if those events weren't enough to cause major uproar in Soul Society, a long lost person from Soifong's younger years suddenly appeared.This particular revelation was the only one that hit all the way home for her. A hundred years with no letters or goodbyes whatsoever, and suddenly her Yoruichi-sama was back as if she only left from an afternoon _shunpo_ stroll. Of course Soifong's initial feelings for her Yoruichi-sama were a mix of anger and betrayal after being left behind without leaving even a single word of goodbye.

She wanted nothing more than to defeat Yoruichi in battle to see who would come out the strongest. For a hundred years, Soifong trained as hard as she could to become stronger than her captain, in hopes that she could avenge the betrayal and hurt she suffered being left behind, when they would someday meet again. But who was she really kidding? When they finally met again, their battle didn't even last longer than ten minutes, and Soifong knew she was defeated once more.

She thought that the hundred years of training would've at least given her the leverage to become far stronger, but she was proven wrong. Yoruichi had always been better than her at everything and nothing Soifong could do now will ever change that. After all, Yoruichi is still considered the Great Yoruichi of the noble Shihouin family as well as the goddess of flash step despite losing the title of Commander of the secret mobile unit in Soul Society.

This thought brought Soifong's eyes back down at the picnic basket laying beside her, and to why she was sitting here waiting all alone on a hill overlooking a great view of Soul Society. Inside the basket were two sets of home made bento boxes filled with her favorite sushi and her ex-sempai's along with some delicious rice balls she herself made with the help of Hanatarou.

"_Speaking of Yoruichi-sama, she should be here by now_," Soifong thought smirking a little. "What could possibly be taking her so long? She said we'd meet here at noon. Well, at least I put her milk in a small container with ice to keep it from spoiling in this hot weather."

As if on cue, a grinning Yoruichi wearing the same clothes Soifong saw her wear when the two became reunited again, suddenly appeared in front of Soifong stopping from her flash step.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Yoruichi apologized still grinning. Then, she quickly joined Soifong on the grassy blades that grew around the cherry tree, "I was caught in a little squabble between Urahara and Rukia about some faulty merchandise he apparently sold her," she explained further.

Soifong simply beamed a forgiving smile at Yoruichi. Besides, she couldn't possibly stay mad her Yoruichi-sama for too long, not after Yoruichi finally explained herself after disappearing for a hundred years.

"What matters is that you're here Yoruichi-sama," Soifon spoke, radiating a bright smile and reached down for Yoruichi's hand, giving it a tender squeeze.

"Well, I did promise to spend more time with you to make up for disappearing from you without even telling you where I was headed," said Yoruichi, turning her head sideways to Soifong and squeezed Soifong's hand with the same gentleness.

"Shall we begin eating Yoruichi-sama?"

Yoruichi chuckled before replying, "Of course, I'm starved."

"Oh, and I brought milk just like you requested for your drink Yoruichi-sama,"

"Why thank you,"

After their short conversation, the two delightfully rummaged through the food Soifon had brought for them to eat. When they finished their picnic meals, the two decided to just relax with the rest of their afternoon under the cherry tree watching patches of clouds pass by, just like old times. Although back then, finding themselves relaxing in this position was due to a long and arduous training session. So this was a little different yet somehow still felt the same.

Soifong was sitting upright with her back resting against the tree, while Yoruichi rested her head on Soifong's outstretched legs. Soifong's right hand began to gently caress Yoruichi's dark purple hair as they sat there quietly enjoying the afternoon to themselves.

"_No paperwork or training, just me and my sempai alone together, just like I planned_," Soifong told herself as she stared back at the sky. A small chuckle slipped from her lips as she thought she noticed one of the clouds resembling a cat's face.

"Hmmppff…did you say something Soifong?" Yoruichi inquired in a relaxed tone, opening her eyes a little and met Soifong's smiling face which was still staring at the sky.

"I thought that cloud over there looked a bit like a cat," Soifong answered, before looking down on her Yoruichi-sama.

"Oh really?" Yoruichi said playfully, suddenly her body glowed, startling Soifong for a brief moment.

A few seconds later, Soifong was no longer stroking a purple colored hair, instead her hand was now stroking black silky fur of a cat.

"Yoruichi-sama?…" Soifong questioned, a bit surprised.

"Shh…I'm taking my catnap," Yoruichi simply responded, before rubbing her head on Soifong's leg and began to purr softly.

Soifong simply chuckled, continuing to tenderly stroke the hair of the trasformed Yoruichi. She then returned her attention back at the sky with a satisfied sigh and grinned, _just like old times indeed._

_-END-_

Feed backs and constructive criticism are highly welcomed. No flames please.


End file.
